Lazos que unen
by Darth Maferius
Summary: En el pasado de Vegeta permanecen infinidad de cosas ocultas... Como afectaran cuando sean descubiertas? Si les gusta, dejen Reviews y si no...tambien! Grax! Edición corregida y aumentada. La inspiración vuelve!
1. Frine

Frine

El superbowl se transmitía la televisión por cable. De todas las acciones que los humanos puedan realizar la única que complacía al príncipe de los Saiyayins era mirar un juego de football americano. ¿Por qué? Observaba en él la estrategia militar de la batalla, algo digno de admirar. Lamentablemente, algo interrumpiría la final del juego.

: Vegetaaa!- el guerrero sólo cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse y escuchar atentamente a su mujer, que por lo visto iba a pedirle algún favor que lo separaría del televisor el tiempo suficiente como para no ver el final del partido y eso no era algo que le agradara en lo más mínimo.

BL: Vegeta, no me escuchaste?- dijo entrando a la sala de televisión.

VG: Que quieres, mujer?- respondió fastidiado.

BL: Hablaron de la escuela de Trunks. Parece ser que se volvió a pelear y lo mandaron a la dirección. Hay que ir a hablar con la directora otra vez- le informó enojada y poniendose delante de la televisión.

VG: Lo bueno es que ganó- dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de ver el partido. -No sé porque tanto escandalo por una pelea en la escuela. No se supone que eso es lo que hacen los niños?

BL: No! Vegeta, tú lo ves como un juego, una graciosidad, pero no lo es. Trunks tiene que aprender a controlarse. Gracias a ti no es como los demás, un día podría lastimar gravemente a algún niño!... Vegeta! no me estás escuchando!- mientras hablaba,  
había caminado a otro lado de la habitación, dejando la televisión de 50" sin niguna interferencia, haciendo que Vegeta desviara su atención.- Vegeta!- dijo al tiempo de que apagaba el televisor.

VG: Ey, que problema tienes, mujer!- dijo levantandose del sillón.

BL: El problema es que hoy tiene cita Bra con el pediatra, así que tienes que ayudarme. O llevas a la niña con el doctor o vas a hablar con la directora. Elige...

Una desición dificil. Nunca había hecho ninguna de las dos cosas solo. Siempre iba con Bulma, claro que obligado, pero nunca solo.  
Si elegía ir a hablar con la directora, no sabría que decir. Bulma era la que siempre hablaba. Además, aun no comprendía porque tanto escandalo por un pequeña riña. Trunks no tenía la culpa de que los otros fueran unos insectos débiles.  
Llevar a Bra con el doctor era otra cosa. Adoraba estar con su pequeña princesa y tenía facilidad para calmarla cuando lloraba, pero nada más. Bulma era la que la atendía, sabía su hora de comer, dormir, jugar, ir al baño... Todo lo importante, aunque...

VG: ¿Por qué tienes que llevar a la niña con el doctor? Está perfectamente sana. Por algo es mi hija- dijo orgulloso, esperando que Bulma le contestara con un "Tienes razón, Veggi, tú siempre tan inteligente" por resolver el problema.

BL: Vegeta, si pusieras más atención en el desarrollo de tu hija, sabrías que una visita al mes con el pediatra es imprecindible. Es como tiene que ser! Así que elige de una vez, Trunks o Bra!

VG: Trunks...- despues de todo podía decirle a la directora que lo regañaría en su casa porque tenía prisa.

BL: Perfecto, la directora te está esperando- dijo abrazandolo como una niña que consigue lo que quiere.- Voy a terminar de arreglar a Bra para irnos.

Vegeta sólo la vió salir de la habitación. ¿Como es que una simple terricola podía dominarlo de esa forma? ¿Cuando impondría su voluntad en la familia? En el fondo sabía la respuesta: Nunca... Después de todo, ella se había ganado el derecho de dominarlo. Le había dado dos hermosos hijos y su corazón... además de casa, comida, dinero, comodidades y una vida despreocupada. En fin,  
por qué no podía darle él el derecho de dominarlo?

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba en el patio delantero de la corporación a punto de ir a la escuela de Trunks. Bulma estaba también con la pequeña Bra en su portabebé.

BL: Amor, puedes poner a Bra en el coche, por favor?- dijo mientra introducía la contraseña que activaba la alarma de CC

Vegeta se acercó para levantar el portabebé, pero al hacerlo sintió algo, una extraña presencia, justamente encima de su hogar.

VG: Bulma, toma a Bra y métete a la casa- dijo mientras sacaba a su hija del mueble y se la daba a Bulma.

BL: Qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó confundida.

VG: Hazlo, mujer!-

Bulma pudo ver en sus ojos que algo no estaba bien. Algo lo inquietaba. Fue cuando alzó la vista y vió dos siluetas flotando en el aire.  
Entonces comprendió a Vegeta. En ese momento, los dos extraños comenzaron a decender a velocidad medía hasta quedar en el jardín a unos cinco metros de Vegeta y Bulma.  
Fue cuando pudieron distinguirse las dos siluetas. Claramente eran dos mujeres. Una alcanzaba fácilmente los 60. No era muy alta y su cabello era gris, pero con unos destellos naranjosos que denotaban que ese había sido su color en la juventud, al igual que sus ojos. Vestía una sencilla falda larga hasta el piso y un blusón que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodillas, ambos negros y sobrios. La otra no parecía tener más de 20. Tenía unos grandes y misteriosos ojos negros. Un poco más alta que Bulma, era en realidad muy hermosa. Su cabello, casi totalmente negro de no ser por unos destellos de un color rosa muy claro, iba recogido por la parte delantera, pero unos mechones salían de los lados. Por detras, caía suelto hasta la cintura. Vestía un entallado pantalón negro y una blusa rojo vino de manga larga estilo corsé. Por detrás tenía una especie de gasa negra que caía libre hasta un poco antes del suelo.

Vegeta se sentía muy confundido, sabía que había visto a esas mujeres antes, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran quienes él pensaba. No, era imposible.

Por unos segundos, nadie se movió; ni siquiera Bulma que debería haber entrado a la casa. Hasta que la joven por fin habló.

: Saludos, Principe Vegeta.- dijo haciendo en reverencia con la cabeza

VG: Que quieren conmigo?- poniendose a la defensiva

: Majestad, le dije que no valía la pena venir hasta aqui, él no la va a ayudar- Dijo la mayor dirigiendose a la joven.

: Calla, Cora, déjame hablar a mi...- le dijo en voz baja.- Alteza, mi nombre es Frine, Reina de Ison.

Vegeta estaba asombrado. Ison, aquel lejano planeta le traía muchos recuerdos de sus años al servicio de Frezzer; de una etapa de su vida que pensaba jamás necesitaría recordar.

VG: Como es posible!

FR: Estoy segura de que recuerda a mi madre, la difunta Reina Afra

VG: Está muerta?... Como es posible?

FR: Pasó hace ya mucho y yo quedé en su lugar siendo una niña...- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Vegeta. Recuerdos... Un planeta cuyo cielo encarnaba una hermosa acuarela de tonos suaves. En donde la abundante vegetación hacía de él uno de los lugares más bellos del universo. Un imponente palacio resplandeciente a la orilla de un mar calmo y cristalino. Un soldado de Frezzer, principe de una raza casi extinta, aterrizando en el planeta con el objetivo de negociar el tributo que se le pagaría al imperio del tirano...

Un pequeño balbuceo detrás de él hizo que volviera a la realidad.

BL: Las conoces, Vegeta?

VG: Ehh...Sí...- le respondió a su mujer- Qué has venido a hacer a la tierra?

FR: He venido a pedir su ayuda. Mi planeta est...

VG: Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte, será mejor que te vayas...- interrumpió a la chica.

CR: Como se atreve a interrumpirla!- dijo la mujer mayor exaltada.- Ella es una reina y le debe respeto. Además, en su condición no está en derecho a no oír sus palabras.

VG: Hay cosas que es mejor enterrarlas en el pasado. Por eso no puedo ayudarla...

FR: Por favor, alteza. Sé que mi madre hizo una promesa, pero toda mi gente depende de esto!

Bulma, que había observado toda la escena, se compadeció de la joven e intervino, aun con su pequeña de 4 meses en brazos.

BL: Porqué no la escuchas, debe ser importante...- le dijo a su marido.

Frine la observo intrigada por un momento a lo que Bulma respondió

BL: Por cierto, ya que no nos presentan... mi nombre es Bulma.- a lo que la chica respondió con una gentil sonrisa inclinando la cabeza.

VG: No te interesa! Bulma, no te metas...

BL: Querida, si hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes, por favor, diganlo...

CR: No necesitamos su ayuda! Majestad, le recomiendo que nos vayamos...

FR: Escuchame, Cora, no vine desde tan lejos para rendirme tan fácilmente!- le reclamó enojada - Vegeta, tiene que ayudarme,  
aunque sea por el lazo que nos une. Según entiendo, para los saiyayins es muy importante esa conexión...

BL: Vegeta, de que habla?

VG: De nada, Bulma, la chica está loca... Frine, es necesario dejar las cosas como están.

FR: No puede negar que se mi boca sale la verdad! Alteza, es cuestión de vida o muerte. Su mujer tiene que saber!

BL: Vegeta...- viendolo a los ojos- De qué habla?... Por favor, dímelo!

FR: Es necesario!

CR: Majestad, no es pruden...

FR: Cállate! Que espera!

BL: Por favor... Vegeta...

VG: Ella...- las palabras no salían tan facilmente de su boca- Ella es... Bulma, ella es mi hija...


	2. Como lidear con los problemas

Como lidear con los problemas"

VG: Ella...- las palabras no salían tan fácilmente de su boca- Ella es... Bulma, ella es mi hija...

Por un momento, Bulma no creyó lo que Vegeta le dijo. Necesito unos segundos para asimilarlo. Aun así, no podía creerlo.

BL: Tu hija?...Pero... ¿es en serio?

VG: Sí, Bulma... Pero no pien...

BL: En ese caso, es nuestra obligación ayudarte.- Interrumpió a Vegeta- Por favor, les pido que entren a MI casa para hablar de esta situación...

¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué había tomado esa decisión tan a la ligera? No sabía nada de ellas, ni como es que Frine podía ser hija de Vegeta.  
Tenía este extraño sentimiento hacia Vegeta. No era odio, porque nunca podría odiarlo; era más bien decepción. Siempre se había sentido especial pues era a ella a la que el príncipe le había concedido el "honor" de ser la madre de sus hijos, por la que había dejado atrás su vida de mercenario sin moral... A la que le había dado todo su amor y pasión las tantas noches que habían pasado juntos. Pero no. No era la única a la que se lo había concedido. Hubo una antes y quien sabe cuantas otras también.

Las invitó a pasar, a lo que joven reina respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, con sabor a victoria y le ordenó a Cora que entrase con ella. Vegeta y Bulma se quedaron solos con la pequeña bebé y se miraron a los ojos. Se conocían a la perfección.  
Diez años no pasan en vano; y pudieron ver lo que sentían cada uno. Vegeta sabía que la noticia le había caído como bomba pues le había mentido todo ese tiempo. Desde el principio le dijo que Trunks era su único descendiente, y después Bra. No era cierto y él lo sabía. Siempre supo de la existencia de Frine y en ningún momento dudó de que fuera suya.

Pero ahora, ya nada podía cambiar. La llegada de esta chica hizo una revolución en su vida... y en su corazón.

VG: Bulma, yo...

BL: Tendremos tiempo para hablar después... Lo más importante es que la escuches y trates de ayudarla.- Después, un momento de incomodo silencio que se rompió cuando Bulma tomó el porta bebé y se dirigió hasta su auto, acomodó a su pequeña y se dispuso a partir.- Tendré que hacer cita para otro día con el pediatra. Ahora tengo que ir por Trunks. Traeré algo de comer para nuestros huéspedes.- y se fue.

Vegeta se quedó solo, en el marco de la puerta. ¿Ahora que haría? Podía entrar y correrlas por la fuerza, después de todo era lo que menos le faltaba. Pero no. Sabía que era una prueba que Bulma le había puesto. Que él mismo se planteaba. Además le daba cierta curiosidad que era lo que Frine se traía entre manos. Debía ser algo muy pero muy importante como para que haya roto la promesa que la reina antecesora hiciera, la promesa que Afra le hizo a Vegeta hacía ¿Cuanto? mas o menos 20 años atrás...

**Flashback**

En los jardines de aquel magnifico palacio, se veía a una hermosa niña de unos tres años, de ojos negros y cabello de igual color, en el que resaltaban unos mechones rosados. Por una ventana la observan dos personas: Una mujer hermosísima de cabello rosa muy largo, una inmaculada tez de porcelana en donde resaltaban unos hermosos ojos rosas y unos sensuales labios rojos, todo convinado con una porte altiva y delicada de soberana, la Reina Afra. Y un hombre joven, de cabello negro encrespado. Muy atractivo con esos profundos ojos azabaches, que porta una armadura que representa al imperio que domina a casi todo el universo. Su nombre, Vegeta, principe de los Saiyayin.

VG: Jamás regresaré. Y tú no debes buscarme nunca.

AF: Lo sé y lo prometo. La identidad de su padre jamás será revelada.

VG: Sabes que es necesario. Así debe de ser... Desde este momento, ya no tendremos ninguna conexión, Afra.

AF: Estoy conciente de eso... Es mejor que te vayas, Alteza.

VG: Majestad!.- dijo haciendo una reverencia militar para luego salir de la habitación. Se había quitado ya un peso de encima, pero dejaba a sus espaldas a una mujer que lo habría dado todo por él.

**Fin del Flashback...**

De repente se vio dentro de esa agradable casa y pudo divisar a una esperanza a lo lejos. Había venido por una razón y no descansaría hasta lograrla, aun cuando tuviera que romper la promesa que su madre había hecho tanto tiempo atrás.

A pesar de ser un lugar totalmente desconocido, no se sentía incómoda. Esa mujer no sabía de su existencia y aun así le había ofrecido su ayuda. Nunca se imaginó hallarse en esa situación. Pensó que en lugar de encontrar a un padre de familia viviendo en paz en un planeta donde nadie era un rival digno, encontraría a un sádico homicida sometiendo a una raza a su voluntad; y eso había hecho que todos sus planes cambiaran.

Las paredes y repisas estaban repletas de fotos. Fotos que mostraban a una familia feliz y, a pesar de que el príncipe sólo salía en unas cuantas y sin sonrisa alguna, se podía apreciar de lo orgulloso que estaba de su vida.

CR: Parece ser que la mujer se ha ido...- señaló cuando escuchó el motor del automóvil.

FR: Hay que seguir adelante, Cora, ya llegamos muy lejos como para retractarnos.

CR: Quiero hacerle constar, majestad, que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo.

FR: No tienes porque repetirlo una y otra vez.

Un momento después ya estaba adentro. En verdad parecía estar molesto. Pero no podía acabar con ella a sangre fría, después de todo, también era su hija ¿O estaba equivocada? La verdad era que no lo conocía. A pesar de que primero su madre le hablaba de él, y luego Cora, no tenía ni idea de lo que ese hombre era capaz. Solo lo había visto una vez en su vida y había sido muy seco con ella. Tenía que estar alerta.

VG: Quiero que me expliques, rápida y concisamente, qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, en la sala de mi casa e interfiriendo con mi vida.- dijo autoritariamente. Inmediatamente, Cora salió a defender a la joven reina...

CR: Debería tener más respeto. En cualquier circunstancia ella es una reina ante todo!

VG: Acaso te estoy hablando a ti? Veo que mientras más años pasan más metiche te vuelves, Cora.

FR: No lo provoques. No necesito que me defiendas, Cora.- dijo fríamente a su acompañante. La verdad era que la mayoría de las veces no la soportaba, pero era para ella como una madre y apreciaba que estuviera con ella en ese momento tan difícil, aunque no se lo dijera.  
-Alteza, he venido de tan lejos para solicitar su ayuda. Ruego a los dioses me la conceda...

VG: Al grano...- dijo sentándose en el sillón blanco de la sala.

FR: Lo siento, está bien... Mi madre murió hace doce años asesinada por sus enemigos. Yo logré vengar su muerte y quedé en su lugar a los 8 años. Pensé que la paz reinaría por fin, pero me equivoqué. El hijo del principal líder del movimiento revolucionario logró infiltrarse al consejo ganando la confianza de sus miembros, incluyendo la mía. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, nos traicionó a todos y gracias a un poder impresionante, que desconozco de donde pudo obtener, derrotó las bases de mi reinado e inclusive atentó contra mi vida. Yo salí gravemente herida, al punto que estuve en coma por casi cuatro meses. Al despertar, me di cuenta que mi poder mental no era suficiente y que necesitaba sacar mi verdadero poder oculto, aquel que estoy segura de poseer gracias al legado saiyayin... Es por eso que lo he buscado. Sólo usted puede ayudarlo a despertar!

VG: En pocas palabras, te destronaron y quieres que te entrene para revindicarte en tu puesto.

FR: ehhh... así es.

VG: ¿Como me encontraste?

FR: En cualquier lugar del universo se habla de los últimos saiyayins que habitan en el Planeta Tierra.

VG: Ahora hasta famoso soy... ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes un poder oculto? La raza de tu madre es débil por naturaleza.

FR: Físicamente sí. Pero no olvide que nuestro poder mental nos hace un digno rival. Además, mi poder se ha manifestado en estado de estrés, intranquilidad o profunda ira. Pero no puedo controlarlo.

VG¿Y si no te ayudo?

FR: Tendrá que matarme porque de aquí no me voy sin pelear.

VG: No tienes ninguna oportunidad ante mí, chiquilla, y bien lo debes de saber...

FR: No creo que sea capaz de matar a alguien de su propia sangre...

VG¿Como estás tan segura?- Dijo poniéndose de pie de forma intimidante

FR: Porque si no ya lo hubiera hecho...

Vegeta se quedó pensando unos minutos. En verdad que la chica tenía agallas. O él era demasiado suave con ella. A pesar de todo, parecía no haber otra salida. Si quería deshacerse de ella, tendría que ayudarla...

VG: Apenas logres tu objetivo, te irás y no volverás a buscarme...- afirmó seriamente.

FR: Es un hecho...- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente hacia Cora.

VG: Empezamos mañana a primera hora, mientras tanto, pueden quedarse aquí.

CR: No le causamos problemas con su mujer, alteza?- dijo en tono burlón.

VG: Suficiente problema es el que se hayan aparecido... Y no me te conviene hablarme en esa forma, mujer, si es que aprecias tu vida...

FR: Quiero agradecerle su ayuda.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como era costumbre en su planeta.

VG: No me las des ahora, porque luego te arrepentirás.

FR: No tengo miedo!

VG: Ahh! jajajaja... Lo tendrás.- afirmó al estilo que sólo el príncipe de los Saiyayins posee.


	3. Diálogo

3. Diálogo

Ya había caído la noche. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo con tal intensidad que casi disimulaba la ausencia de la luna.

La ventana de la recamara principal estaba abierta y sólo la iluminaba una media luz muy cálida.

Dentro estaban Vegeta y Bulma. Ella, sentada en la banca del tocador y él, a un par de metros, recargado en la pared. No hablaban. No se movían. Tan sólo estaban ahí, viéndose a los ojos en silencio, como tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro.

Así habían estado desde la tarde cuando Bulma llegó a la casa con mucha, pero mucha comida para sus "invitadas", porque como bien supuso, Frine comía también cual buena Semisaiya.

Semisaiya!. Quién podría creerlo. Por lo menos Bulma aun no podía; y menos que fuera hija de Vegeta, de su Vegeta.

Sabía que quería una explicación. La merecía… ¿o no?. Pero¿Era correcto meterse en el pasado de Vegeta¿Estaba bien que se molestara porque le había ocultado la existencia de la chica? Después de todo, le hubiera perdonado como le perdonó el que fuera un sádico asesino a sueldo que sin piedad había cometido los actos más atroces y sanguinarios que puedan existir en la faz del universo.

Pero era cierto… un hijo es diferente y se agrava la situación dependiendo de la verdad detrás de su nacimiento.

Por eso ella lo escucharía y trataría de entenderlo pues confiaba en él. El hombre más sincero que pudiera existir… pero¿y si no?

VG: Vas a preguntar algo o seguiremos así toda la noche?- dijo Vegeta rompiendo el silencio.

BL: Vegeta, tan sólo quiero una explicación. No necesito toda la historia. Sólo dime porqué nunca me lo dijiste!

VG: No había necesidad, Bulma. Jamás pensé que volvería a saber de ella… Además, bien sabes que hay miles de cosas de mi pasado que jamás te conté porque no era necesario!

BL: Aun así, tienes que comprender que esto no es fácil para mí. Me siento… me siento…- A pesar de todo el enojo y la desilusión, no podía explicar exactamente que era lo que sentía. Y por fin, después de guardarse las lágrimas todo el día, comenzó a llorar.

Vegeta se sintió peor. Talvez sí debió de habérselo dicho aquella vez, hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando ella le había preguntado si alguna vez había tenido algo con otra mujer, si estaba seguro de que no tenía descendencia regada por el universo… Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

VG: Mujer… Bulma.- Dijo acercándola a su pecho y abrazándola.-Sé que te sientes decepcionada de mi y eso me pesa muchísimo… De cualquier otra persona no me importaría pero de ti… prefiero morir, Bulma, antes de saber que ya no me quieres.- Dijo sinceramente. ¡Y en verdad que era sincero! Ella era su vida, su razón de existir.

BL: Escúchame bien, Vegeta.- Se separó de su abrazó y tomó su rostro entre sus delicadas manos. –Eso jamás sucederá. Ni estando muerta dejaré de amarte. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y nada, ni nadie podrá cambiar eso nunca… Pero aún así duele. Duele saber que otra fue lo suficientemente especial para que le hayas dado un hijo. Que no soy la única con la que has estado por un sentimiento más fuerte que el placer carnal.

VG: Yo nun…- no pudo terminar su frase, pues ella lo interrumpió.

BL: Sé que no puedo reprocharte nada pues tú no fuiste el primero en mi vida, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo.

VG: Eso no tiene nada que ver, mujer.- Le dijo seria pero tiernamente.- Lo que tuve con Afra hace ya más de 20 años, fue algo complicado y sin ningún cimiento que lo pudiera mantener… Nadie ha sido y nadie jamás será lo que tú has sido para mi, Bulma. Tú me salvaste y me mostraste el lado bueno de la vida; las cosas por las que vale la pena luchar y eso nadie más lo pudo lograr, ni lo intentó siquiera. Lo poco bueno que soy y que tengo es por ti.

Bulma no podía creerlo. Él se había abierto con ella! Podía contar con los dedos de media mano las veces que le había dicho algo así y no habían sido tan profundas.

Una gran alegría invadió su pecho. Ahora no le quedaba duda: el conquistador había sido conquistado una sola vez y ella era la autora material de esa acción. Solamente ella…

Pudo ver en los ojos de Vegeta el reflejo de una lágrima y sintió también como su amor crecía más y más. No pudo más que besarlo como aquella primera vez en que supo que en verdad lo amaba y que estaba segura de que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Esa noche se entregó a él, con la seguridad de que sus caricias sólo le habían pertenecido y le pertenecerían toda la vida.

Ya muy entrada la noche, acurrucada en los brazos de su guerrero, pensó en lo irónica que era la vida, en como todo lo que planeó de adolescente era todo lo contrario, en como lo mejor de su vida era un saiyayin que quería hacer pensar a todo el mundo que seguía siendo malvado, en los hermosos hijos que tenía, en su pequeña que era toda dulzura, en su muchachito que cada vez se parecía más a Vegeta y a quien por cierto, habían expulsado definitivamente de la escuela…

¡Habían expulsado a Trunks de la escuela! El pensar en eso, la hizo molestarse. Algo que Vegeta notó en su ki y confirmó al ver su seño fruncido.

VG: Qué pasa, mujer. No me digas que después de esto sigues molesta, porque si es así lo podemos repetir hasta quete olvides…

BL: No es eso. Es Trunks…

VG: Es cierto, noté que estuvo molesto durante todo el día. Pensé que era por la presencia de la chica.

BL: No, es algo peor… Vegeta, expulsaron a nuestro hijo de la escuela!.- dijo sentándose en la cama.

VG: Así que ya lo logró, eh?

BL: No sé que vamos a hacer. Cada vez está peor. Me he cansado de decirle lo mucho que lo amamos, que su hermanita no cambia lo que sentimos por él, pero…

VG: No te preocupes, mujer. Yo hablaré con él y lo haré entrar en razón…

BL:Ya sé como haces entrar a la gente en razón y no quiero eso.Habla con él de padre a hijo, no más. No quiero que termine en coma por tres días!

VG: Me crees capaz?.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

BL: La verdad… habla con él tranquilamente. Eso es lo que necesita. Yo me ocuparé de resolver lo de la escuela…

VG: Perfecto... Me parece un trato justo.

Bulma lo observó divertida. Uno de sus más grandes logros era que podía razonar con él. Claro, si razonar significa imponer su santa voluntad para todo.

No tenía duda... en verdad que era el mejor hombre que conocía. Después de todo, el deseo que le había pedido a Shen Lon se había cumplido... Bastante diferente, pero el punto es que se había cumplido. Y que más àra comprobarlo que poder sentirse amada y segura entre sus brazos y poder quedarse dormida tranquilamente.

* * *

Que les pareció! Bueno, talvez no es lo máximo pero me gustó mucho. De ahora en adelante prometo no abandonar mis proyectos tanto tiempo. Mi crisis de inspiración parece haber pasadoy estoy lista para volver al juego... Espero sus reviews con comentarios, quejas pero sobretodo sugerencias. Diganme lo que quieran y lo que esperan de este fic y así le darán un gran impulso a mi imaginación... 

Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre!


End file.
